


Birthday

by seizansha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes all 4 of the guys to get the master thief in to apply for citizenship. While they're waiting Quatre starts a mini-debate about Duo's birthdate and everyone's got an idea, even Heero. Boy are they in for a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i keep seeing this in chapter fics, so i thought i'd add my 2 cents. =DDD

They were sitting in the lobby, waiting for Duo to finish up. "I honestly think he'd pick Halloween," Quatre spoke up, smiling at the others, "What better date for the God of Death?"

"November 2nd, the Mexican Day of the Dead." Trowa answered.

Wufei huffed at them both, "Knowing that idiot he'd pick April Fool's and use it as an excuse to get away with his stupid pranks."

Quatre turned to Heero, standing just inside the circle of chairs. "You know him better than any of us Heero, what do you think?"

Heero smirked as the door behind him opened. "February 29th."

"What? Why?" Quatre and Wufei jumped, Trowa looked confused.

Duo just bounced over, happily holding out his certification papers. "Look guys, I'm only four!"


End file.
